Love's Betrayal
by UrriGran JA
Summary: My story is about a normal guy Lysander that used to love a woman Hermia and his faith changed because of a potion. So Lysander starts loving someone else and Hermia wanted to get revenge. Afterwards this lead to many tragic deaths.


Love's Betrayal

"Go, Puck, Go!" Oberon howled at Puck.

"I'm going, my royal highness, I'm going I just need to grab the potion!"

Puck goes up the circular staircase into his huge mansion's room to grab the so important potion for Oberon consequential plan. That will occur on this day May 5th.

"Remember Puck you have to put the potion on Titania's eyes, as soon as she wakes she will give her heart to anything she glances, and I'll be there to steal her heart." Then Oberon started to cackle until he was almost asphyxiated and by that time Puck had already left him, while he was fired up.

While Puck was swiftly going through the forest he sees two sleeping souls, which appeared to be a couple, Puck following instructions keeps going swiftly above Lysander and by accident drops a bit of the potion on his eyelid, then the eye absorbs the liquid, goes through his vain and into his heart, which Lysander will give to someone else.

The next day, Helena one of the most gorgeous young ladies of Athens, was running through the forest chasing the man he loved Demetrius, and tripped on Lysander, which waked him up, as soon as Lysander glanced at Helena his heart was given to her.

"Oh my dearest Helena, how I love you please come back Helena!" Lysander desperately yelling at Helena while she keeps running and can't hear him.

"I shall leave this unpleasant maiden lying here to chase my dearest Helena." Lysander whispering to himself.

Lysander hurriedly gets up to try and catch up to Helena.

"Demetrius! Wait! Demetrius Wait!" Helena was very passionate to get up to Demetrius but Demetrius didn't want to pay to attention at him. Helena had lost her breath, she was exhausted and at the same time he full of thirst, so she just collapsed and fainted. Lysander was lost so he wasn't able to find Helena. Daylight arrived and Hermia wakes up and realizes that she didn't have Lysander next to her and that he left her, she was astonished to this and goes back home furiously. Daylight hits Athens, while this was happening Demetrius finally got home; he was very annoyed to the actions that Helena was taking.

"Greetings, father." Hermia greets her dad Egeus.

"Where were you my daughter? I swear to Apollo the God of the sun that if you were with Lysander you will be punished for the rest of your life!" responds Egeus firmly and strictly.

"I slept outside father, I wasn't with Lysander father, and you have to believe me my father you know I would never lie to you." Hermia regretting what she said because she lied to him.

"Hermia remember you shall not marry Lysander!" anxiously tries to change Hermia's mind. "Myself will never accept your marriage so you either marry Demetrius, become a nun, or die."

Hermia then storms into her bedroom, lies on her bed and starts to cry. Lysander finally finds a way out of forest and comes across a huge house he also comes across a lady that appeared to be Helena. There was a party going on where most of the important people of Athens were there including Theseus the Duke of Athens. As soon as Lysander sees the love of his life he looks all around and sees guards, he gingerly creeps into the gardens of the house, suddenly Lysander had a guard on his back.

"Sir! Get out of this area immediately, or I will have to kill you!" the guard yelled with such anger that his eyes seemed to turn red, but that didn't stop Lysander. Lysander was a man that did anything for love so when the guard has just finished his sentence, Lysander rapidly took out the dagger in the guards left pocket and strikes first but the guard was fast to react to stop the strike. Therefore the guard strikes Lysander very rigidly and Lysander collapses slowly to the ground for then the guard crouches down to see if Lysander was dead, the guard couldn't feel a pulse so when less expected it Lysander gets the Dagger and stabs the guard on the side. The guard's blood slowly comes out of his side, his mouth and gently begins to die. Some of the blood had gone on Lysander so he had to go and clean up and he wasn't able to go into the house because he was all dirty.

The next day he goes back to the house where the party had occurred and sees this lovely lady again, so Lysander will approach her to into the house.

"My love, stop there my love!" yelled with his heart Lysander.

"What are you talking about get out of here I'm about to get married!"

"What you're such a lyre you Helena never mentioned getting married my love."

"Wait a minute I am not Helena, and guards get this crazy kid out of here, and Lysander I am not Helena I am Hippolyta!"

Puck finally arrives to Titania's house and to put the love potion so she will fall in love with anything, according to Oberon's plan. As soon as Puck the castle of Titania, Puck opens the door slowly the door was such a harsh and hard squeaky noise that blow Puck's eardrums. Puck goes upstairs and sees guards waking as fast as possible he gets his back upon the wall so the guards don't see him. Puck gingerly walks to the door and opens and gently inputs the love potion on Titania's eyes. Puck rapidly gets out of the castle without being seen and escapes.

When Lysander gets home Hermia was planning a malicious plan to present death upon Lysander. As soon as Lysander gets to sleep she walks into his room gets out a dagger and when she was about to stab Lysander she couldn't because Lysander was too precious for her. A little voice came her head saying.

"Lysander doesn't love you anymore kill him he will never love you!"

Suddenly Hermia gets the dagger and stabs Lysander right through the heart, while the blood was spilling all over tears were also coming out of Hermia's eyes but she didn't regret it.

Hermia gets home to see her father.

"Hermia why are you crying why did you come so late my dear?"

"Sorry father I was with some and right now I don't want to speak good night, father."

As soon as they talked news came to Egeus that Lysander had been stabbed ones right through the heart in the night. So Egeus starts to think and the idea came to his mind that it was her own daughter.

"So she decided death as the answer to my question." He talks to himself.

So he goes to the Duke Theseus to tell him the news that he believes that actually happened.

"Lord Duke I have some news that might be part of the murder of Lysander and I believe it was my daughter Hermia!"

"What!? But a few days ago she was madly in love and now she killed him?"

"Yes, my Lord but she came today late at night and crying!"

"Sir Egeus the only way to prove this to make her tell that she killed him."

Egeus gets back home and asks Hermia

"My daughter, Hermia come here!"

"Yes, father?"

"Did you kill Lysander?"

"No! Father why would believe that!?"

"Swear to Apollo's name!"

"Fine Father, I was the one to take Lysander's life!"

Egeus talks to the Duke to tell him that she admitted to killing Lysander.

Demetrius and Helena find out that Hermia and Lysander are dead and how Helena had no one to love and no one that loved her back she sliced her throat.

While Demetrius was enjoying his life he was stabbed to death in a tavern.

Hermia was found guilty and was sentenced to death. Hermia got hanged to death because of her malicious act on Lysander. Her last words before she was about to be hanged she said.

"Lysander I'll be with you forever…"


End file.
